New Beginnings
by Acid Fish
Summary: A twist on the original story of the Powerpuff Girls. Created from the strange serum known as Chemical X in a secret project, the girls are sent away from there dad/creator and must live hidden in the city of Townsville, however a terrifying evil wil stop at nothing to gain the secrets of there power and use them for his own plan. Rated T for blood and other. TWIST ON BEGINNING
1. Chapter 1: The Girls

**This is a warning to those of you who may not like the original story being changed, meaning this story will not be based on the shows original beginning.**

A flash of thunder crackled down on the desolate land sitting east of a small town off of the coast, within the lab a man stood, below him slept three children, the man bent down and whispered," My precious little girls, it seems like I have only known you for such a short time, I'm afraid however your lives are in grave danger, there are forces that are out for your power, and that will see it by going through any family, which is why I must do this, I hope one day you may forgive me…."

The man put a hand to his head, the stress of the situation bearing down on him as he rubbed his temples in frustration and pain, sighing he finally placed each girl within a titanium capsule, sealing it with a card he carefully carried them from his home. Leaving the island he swam to the shores, a woman clothed in black appeared from a car, smiling he said," I want to thank you for this, tell your boss I said hi and thank you both for protecting these three little girls, they are the most important thing to me, and they have a great future, I can feel it, keep a close eye on them will you?"

The woman, who had red hair nodded and said," Why of course Professor, we will keep a watch on the girls as they grow up, we have a town that my boss is currently in charge of, it's a small little town known as-" The Professor cut her off as he said," No don't tell me, this needs to be as confidential as possible, here just.. Just give them these when you feel like it, and please when the time is right show them this, I doubt I will be able to give it to them, just please." The woman nodded her head as she took several items from him, one was a small octopus doll, the other a bright green blanket and the final was a bright red bow. He also handed her a metal box and a pass card, he continues," This card will open the box, when there ready you must give it to them."

The woman nodded again as she placed all of the items and the girls into her car, she entered her black car before she asks," By the way, what are their names?" The Professor smiled and said," The red haired one is Blossom, the blond is Bubbles, and the last is Buttercup, here is a list of what I have already found out about what they like and dislike, I have to be going now, I have an old friend dropping by and I can't be late for our chat…." The woman sighed and said," I'm sorry Professor that we can't take you along with them." The professor smiled and said," Don't be, it would have been too easy to have tracked us down, I am a pretty impressive fellow after all." The two shared a short laugh, she said as she started the engine," Take care of yourself, we will send for you in time."

The car drove away as he said," Sure thing." As it disappeared he walked back to his boat and said," If only I had more time to take care of myself…." He finally arrived at his island as he entered his home and laboratory. He walked casually to the kitchen, without taking a single glance around, pouring himself a glass of juice he slowly drank it as he watched the fridge," It seems mighty dreadful of a day to have been on a walk Mr. Utonium wouldn't you agree."

A rather malicious and strangely odd toned voice spoke behind him as he drank more, he turned slowly around, taking in the full image of the man that was now standing there, sitting cross legged on the back of his couch, the man was dressed in a dark red suit, and black leather boots. He had rose colored tulle's around his wrists, waist, shoulders and neck. His hair was combed back and ended at a rather sharp point, similar to his facial features which were jagged and rough, his face however was covered in a red makeup including his cheeks which were flushed pink, he had black eyeliner and lipstick on as well, and in one hand he had a glass of wine, the other held a .50 Cal Magnum which was loosely gripped against his palms.

Professor Utonium sighed as he said," I should have guest you would be waiting for me HIM But I'm afraid your journey is all in vein, the girls aren't here and you will never find them." A chuckle escaped HIM's throat, approaching slowly as he swung the gun back and forth he said," Oh Professor Utonium, you forget who I am, I am the almighty HIM, and there is nothing you can do that can keep those batteries from me."

Professor Utonium gripped at his glass as he shouts," They are not batteries, they are living breathing little girls!" HIM placed the gun against his lips as he said," My Professor, quite the disdain in your voice, you think those things are people, like you or me, well then you're a bigger fool then I already thought, there batteries and that is all, I will sap them of their life essence and use it to fuel my plans." The Professor scoffed as he said," You're no human HIM, you are something far lower than any man on this planet!"

HIM chuckled as he said," My you certainly have your opinions of me, I am not such a bad guy Professor, I am simply an innovator Professor, don't blame me for my small part in your worlds destruction, I am just doing my job to push you into oblivion, because I don't like this world, and those three girls will be the salvation that I will use as my hand of destruction!" Professor Utonium fumed angrily as HIM backed away again, leaning back against the couch, growling he shouts," That doesn't matter, for like I said there already gone!"

HIM chuckled again, this time releasing much more sinister motion into, smiling he said," And I suppose for any other low class idiot that would have worked, but to be an innovator like me, you have to be several steps ahead of your opponent!" Pulling his right sleeve up he revealed a thin gauntlet with several buttons along it, clicking the first button, a screen appeared from within it. The screen revealed a black car driving down a forest road, rocks flung up from the wheels as it kicked them up, Professor Utonium's eyes snapped open as he says," What no, they took every precaution in order to save my girls you couldn't have found them!"

HIM chuckled again as he said," Well I suppose that's true, it was tricky finding out there routes and schedules from their networks…." The Professors eyes fell open in realization, HIM smirked as he continued," Yours on the other hand, were on a closed network, one that was so simple to crack using our scientists mathematic genius he hacked into your files and took all of the data leading up to the drop off point, you could say we watched your little speech about their life and how precious they were too you, well at least the batteries will survive…."

The Professor clenched his fist as he shouted through clenched teeth," What are you planning on doing with them, if you touch them so help me I'll-" Professor Utonium attempted to move forward, the gun that had been loosely held up until that point was instantly at the ready and pointed directly at his head, HIM said with his eyes slanted," Oh I don't think you will be doing anything Professor, now then where were we?"

HIM turned to the screen as he clicked a button on a watch he had, two guns appeared on screen from the strange robot that was following the car, a missile was loaded in each one of the launchers, HIMs smile seemed to stretch out of proportions as he went to click the red button on his watch, Professor Utonium threw his glass outward, HIM spun to avoid it as Professor Utonium lunged out, gripping the gun he smacked it from HIM's hand, reaching out he shocked the watch with a small node along his palm.

HIM kicked the professor back and sent him into the side of the counter, falling to the ground he looked up to see HIM bend down to smile directly in his face, HIM said with a laugh," Well preformed Utonium, I have to say you almost had me with your little helpless act, however your act is as vein as trying to save those girls…." Gripping him by the neck he slammed him into the side of the fridge, digging his nails into the flesh he continues," Because no matter where that woman goes with those three, I will be right behind them, and when the time is right, I will kill her, and take those girls."

HIM dropped Professor Utonium to the ground as his neck began to bleed, coughing on the ground he glared at HIM who was already walking away, Turning half way HIM smiled again as he placed a round object on the ground, pressing the button on the side it opened up and a countdown began, smiling he said," Compliments of Mojo, he wanted me to part this gift off to you, so enjoy his little gift, you have a minute to get off of the island before it is completely destroyed, good day Mr. Utonium."

HIM spun around as he walked off, placing his glass of wine down as he did he said," I really shouldn't be drinking while I'm on business silly me, you keep the drink and I'll just be going now." He chuckled as he left the house. HIM clicked a button on his left gauntlet, the metal pack on his back expanded out and formed a jet pack, starting it up he flew up into the air, turning back he smiled as the final lightning bolt struck down as the bomb finally exploded, the island completely destroyed as the tides rushed into it.

The woman turned to the three girls, she says," I hope what he said was right, because we will need saviors girls, and he tells us that it's you that will do it. That man has never been one to cross on anything, if he says it, he must be truthful, I'm sure my boss will love to see you little girls, he just can't help but love cute and little things." She tapped against the pod as she continued to drive, wondering on what the future would hold for the five year olds.

The woman turned a few corners as she exited the deep forest that she had been driving through, even though the night was chill and cold, it seemed to increase for only a few seconds before it vanished, glancing out of the window she thinks on what the Professor had told her when he had made the call to her, trying to warn her about the girls and what trouble would come, the main reason why she decided to take the trip in the first place.

_Flash Back_

_Turning she picks up the main office phone, which had just began to ring, she asks," Hello this is the Mayor's office, Ms. Bellum speaking?" Professor Utonium on the other line says," Um hello Ms. Bellum, I am Professor Utonium, I need to talk to someone urgently, it is about my three sweet little girls?" Ms. Bellum looks through some files quickly, each referring to a Professor Utonium, she says," Ah yes you are the lead scientist in the Project X Group that the mayor has recently heard about, what is it I can help you with?"_

_He said," I need some help, I need to get my three girls out of here as quickly as possible." Surprised by his shaky tone she asks," What is the matter Professor Utonium, please I want to help as best as I can but I need to know what is going on?" Professor Utonium took a few breaths before he started," It was quite some time back in Project X, I was working on the perfect serum that, when mixed with certain ingredients could cause a chain reaction to form a super powerful being, I quickly spread the news of the brilliant discovery made, and tried to get it out to the world, that I had found the perfect chemical to make super powered humans, you see after using the chemical I mixed it with several different ingredients and the most amazing thing occurred, I created three precious little girls, the sweetest thing you could ever meet and I was congratulated by several other scientists in my project."_

_Ms. Bellum thought for a moment, after some time she asked," So what seems to be the problem professor, it seems that everything is fine?" The Professor then took a deep and calming breath, he replied," It was all fine, except for the fact that there isn't a single person on the face of this planet that knows of my discovery, my first thoughts were to share this discovery with the world, to think that science has helped create the greatest heroes in the world… Well that was how I saw it anyways, well it seems that another member of the Project had very different goals in mind for this, including in the secrecy of the serums existence. It seems that while I was away moving the girls to my home…. He tried to steal my work for the serum, he said that I was a fool and that to use this serum for making heroes was a waste of science and that it should be used to test the reaction for all things, including plans."_

_Ms. Bellum shook her head and asked," I am not sure what to make of this Mr. Utonium, tell me who is this man you speak of?" Professor Utonium responds," Not a man really Ms. Bellum, he was a genetically altered ape, that started out as a simple lab chimp, with the original serum known as the Chemical, which no one knows where or who has it or who gave it to him, his brain out grew his normal skulls capacity and literally broke through it, of course being more sensible he created a helmet to cover it with, working with the project he tried to do things his way, but his mind was also twisted against humanity, which led him to want to steal my formula for his dark goals, of course he never would succeed and decided to give up an continued helping us….."_

_Ms. Bellum could sense his pause, she asks," But what Professor?" The Professor on the other end shakes as he says," Until a man known only as HIM came in one day…. It was a normal day of testing for us, we all had our separate jobs to do, and Mojo was below working on the energy levels. As the doors burned off their hinges into the facility it drew us all towards the front, seeing as how no one knows our location nor access into it and the sudden reaction caused some curiosity, in walks a man dressed in red with pink tulle's around his wrists and various other areas, his face covered with makeup and wearing eyeliner and lipstick on. Of course we all thought of him as sort of a joke, the next thing he said however changed our moods, and the next action as well. He had said," I take it Project X, or should I say Project try to recreate a knockoff serum of the Chemical, is going well, because I can tell that most of you have failure written all over your face, except for you Professor Utonium, you are the only one who could almost perfect the serum….."_

_All of the scientists in the room instantly froze up after that, not a single soul outside that room knew of the Chemical or about what Project X was trying to do, our head angered by this interruption and that this guy knew about the project shouted," You seem to know too much, we can't let you escape with this information, I am sorry for this but it is top secret and you cannot live with the secret." Of course at the time we feared for the man since our boss tossed some acid at him, not sure if it was sulfuric or not, but it sounded like it sizzled his flesh away, as he lowered his hands though it was apparent that it hadn't even melted through his face, we knew that this man was nothing of earth logic at that moment, a demon or spirit but no human, there was only one man who wasn't afraid in that room and that was the ape that was admiring this HIM."_

_Ms. Bellum could tell that the professor was shaking nonstop on the other end, breathing carefully she says," Professor I can tell this is hard for you, from what I have heard it sounds like trouble, I am sure I can send a car to get your girls, will that be fine?" The professors mood seemed to lighten as he said overjoyed," Thank you so much, that would mean everything to me, these girls are all I have and I just want them to be safe, please contact me when it is time." Ms. Bellum replies," We will, good bye professor." She allowed him his goodbye before hanging up._

_Flash back over_

Ms. Bellum stopped the car as she had finally arrived at her destination, the city was a pretty large place, and sadly it wasn't the nicest of places to raise three girls, but she knew that there was plenty of good in the city that could help the girls through it, a second black car pulled up, out stepped a rather short man with a little black hat on and a monocle, he was missing most of his hair but had a bushy mustache to make up for it.

Ms. Bellum nodded her head as she said," good day Mr. Mayor, these are the three girls that Professor Utonium was talking about, the ones he sent us to recover." The mayor smiled as he said," Oh just look at em' there just the cutest things I have ever seen, so what are you going to do with them Ms. Bellum, I don't think releasing them would do very good, what do you think?" Ms. Bellum confused said," Um no sir, that wouldn't be beneficial." He responds," Yah I had a feeling it wouldn't…. well good luck I have a jar of pickles waiting for me back home, see you later!"

The mayor was gone in another instant, Ms. Bellum shook her head, turning to the girls who were starting to wake she says," Don't worry I have found a nice house for you to live in, I can't say for sure if you will have anyone else living there to help you, but we will definitely stop by to help you through it, if you need anything just call." Blossom says," thank you very much for your help." A little surprised she says," Well he didn't mention you were skilled with vocabulary?"

Blossom says," Well It's mainly me, the others are skilled too but at other things, if you read the paper that we saw him writing it will tell you our specialties as well, so where will we be living, and where is the Professor how come were not in our home?" Ms. Bellum sighs as she says," A problem that not even you will quite know about for now, I will drive you to your home, and you three will be going to school soon, we picked out a perfect teacher who is sure to teach you right from wrong, remember to call if you need anything." Blossom nodded her head, her sisters still fast asleep as she just dozed off with them, Ms. Bellum drove down the streets until making it to a two story house, three large windows were on the top section, a long rectangular on at the base, leading them in she placed each on the blank grey bed that was there before leaving, making sure everything was locked up as she did.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking for a new world

_Blossom opened her eyes, a light hit her so she had to cover them before adjusting to it, a man was standing there, he seemed rather happy, of course she didn't know exactly where she was or who this man was, she said," Greetings, I was wondering where I am?" The man said surprised," you can talk so well, that's amazing you must have a fast expanding intellect, well I am Professor Utonium, I created you and the other two next to you in this lab, I suppose I am your father technically speaking."_

_Blossom nodded and said," Well that does make sense, so what were you doing making us?" The Professor pulled a file out and said," Well you see I made a serum that can create super powered beings, it seems that you and your sisters have been given abilities that no normal human could achieve without the serum, however I can see that your lacking some primary body parts, it seems I will have to continue study with this, for now though can you tell me if anything hurts?"_

_Blossom shook her head as she responds," Not at all professor sir, I feel perfectly fine, tell me since you created us you will be giving us names I presume?" The Professor rubbed his chin, a bit of amusement from this young one, he said with a smile," I suppose I will, well let's see you seem to be learning much faster and you seem to have a maturity about you already, hmm... I got it, we will call you Blossom!" Suddenly Bubbles rushed in front of her she asks," Ooh me next, please what's my name!"_

_Her personality seemed to lighten the air and the mood, smiling he says," My aren't you just so energetic and happy, let's see now…. How about Bubbles?" Bubbles spun around as she says," Sounds perfect Mr. Professor!" Buttercup asks pushing her out of the way," And what about me then?" the Professor thought as he said," How about Buttercup, because it also starts with a B!" She crossed her arms not really amused. The Professor smiled as he said," I can't believe I am already talking with you, I am sure the others will love to see you three, stay here while I get the camera!"_

_Blossom watched him leave, she then turns towards the other two, Buttercup nearly shrugged, Bubbles says with a giggle," He is funny." Blossom smiled and said," So I guess were sisters I wonder what these powers he is talking about are?" Buttercup says with a kick to the air," Beats me but I sure hope we get to do some training or something to find out!" She boxed the air as Bubbles asked," I wonder where we will sleep?" Blossom replies," I am sure the professor will tell us."_

"_He will get rid of you as soon as he moves onto the next project, he does not care nor respect you, like all scientists he will use you for his own goals, I Mojo Jojo, tell you now that it is foolish, crazy, impossible, unimaginable, and downright insane to think otherwise, you three will be used as test subjects and thrown away like yesterday's news, so says me…. Mojo Jojo, who is me and that shall only be me for there can only be one of him, who is me, Mojo Jojo!"_

_The girls turned to see a chimpanzee dressed in a scientists outfit and wearing a large porcelain glass helmet on its head, Blossom asks," What the, did you just talk?" Mojo slanted his eyes as he says," Of course it was me, do you see another person standing her besides me, heed my words you little girls, for they will try to use you for their own goals…. Just as they used Mojo…." Mojo backed away into the darkness and disappeared._

_The Professor slipped on some spilled water and crashed into the side of the table they were on, Bubbles giggles again as he stands back up, he says," Whoops sorry about that, anyway girls how about we take a family photo to mark this special occasion?" Blossom asks," What special occasion?" The Professor says," Why your birthday of course, today is the day you were created right so it is also your birthday, now say cheese?"_

_The three each said cheese as he rushed into the picture, each smiling as it was taken, the Professor said," Well I am sure that is a keeper, come on girls I bet you are ready for some tests right, we need to see what kinds of things have been altered besides just your fingers and what not." The Professor led the three away, Blossom saw something in the corner of her eye but it was gone when she looked, shrugging she continued after them._

_Present_

Blossom stretched as she finally awoke from her dream, she had dreamt of the night of her creation and of her father or creator, moving the covers off of her she quickly stepped onto the plain carpet at her feet, floating down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the stove there, she heard a click at the door as it began to open, turning she noticed the woman from the night before walk in, waving the woman walked over.

Blossom says," hello again, what are you doing here this early?" Ms. Bellum says," Well I was wondering about the things that the Professor told me about, you know your likes and dislikes, I have ordered a few things for your house to make it more cozy." Ms. Bellum gestured to the door as several men came in, each carrying different items. Ms. Bellum says," Now then go ahead and wake your sisters would you, I will explain more about this city and then we can all have some breakfast how does that sound?"

Blossom nodded her head as she turned the stove off again, rushing up the stairs in a pink trail she quickly woke her sisters up, Buttercup more groggy about it then Bubbles, each floated down the stairs and sat down at the red couch that was brought in, Buttercup threw herself down on the dark green beanbag chair that was also brought in. Ms. Bellum walks over and sits down on the couch with the other two.

Ms. Bellum pulls out a piece of paper as she says," Alright then, I believe you deserve to know where you are living now, this city is known as Townsville, my boss the mayor of the city is the one who is helping you girls through this hard time, although he is a simple man he can be quite helpful and is really nice. We have picked out a lovely school for you three as well, it is known as Pokey Oaks, the teacher there is Ms. Keane, she is a sweet lady but knows when to be strict I am sure she will be a fine teacher for you girls. This city is not the greatest place in the world, me and the mayor both know that, but it has plenty of good things and the people are friendly, do you girls want to know anything else?"

Blossom asks," We were wondering about the stuff being brought in, what exactly is it?" Ms. Bellum replies," Well Professor Utonium said that your favorite colors are Pink, Blue, and then Green, so we are bringing in various things that will suit your needs and make you each more comfortable, we even have a custom bed sheet made for you that is the three colors."

Bubbles says," that is so nice of you, thank you." Ms. Bellum says," That's what me and the mayor do, you three are very important to the professor, from what I have heard about him he is not one to lie to someone and he says you three are special? Seeing as how you three can float I take it he was being very honest, now then I believe you girls are hungry correct?" Buttercup says standing up," Alright food time, let's get going!"

Ms. Bellum nods and says," Well I have heard from the locals that a new diner is opening up, they say that the pancakes there are amazing, the people that have come in from various places have spread these rumors around, I thought you girls might like to try some?" Buttercup said with a smirk," You bet I love anything if these things are as good as they say I might clean the place out before they can open, I am starving!"

Ms. Bellum helped each of them into the car and drove off, she made her way through the town before stopping in front of a diner. Stepping out they glance to the name above it, Bubbles asks," the diner is called the Otto Time Diner, that's a funny name." Buttercup shouts," Who cares what it's called, I am hungry can we please just go in and eat already!" Ms. Bellum nods her head as they enter the diner, the smell of pancakes could already be detected as a light smoke came from the other side of the counter, walking out a man appeared.

He was wearing a kiss the cook apron on and had a red shirt and pants on, he was pitch white and had slicked back hair, however it was his eyes that were concerning, they were a bright green color, Ms. Bellum approaches and says," We would like to order some pancakes please, we heard this place was pretty good."

The man at the counter said," Why of course, I will make you some right away." His voice however seemed out of place, as if it were altered somehow, Ms. Bellum didn't take much heed to it however and just sat at a table nearby, the three girls each say down as well. It wasn't ten seconds later when he came back with four plates of pancakes, he said with a sharp smile," I hope these girls do enjoy the pancakes, they will be on the house for my first customers, I am sure they will love them."

Ms. Bellum said," Well thank you Mr.…" Reading his name tag it read," Hector Isaac Manuel." She finished," Hector, that is very nice of you." Hector's left eye twitched slightly as he said," No problem, I don't know if it is a feeling or something, but I sense these girls have a great potential about them, if you mind can I know their names?" Ms. Bellum was now cautious, she says," Well I am not sure that is of importance, but they are indeed special."

The man nodded and said," You don't say, well enjoy the pancakes then…." Hector disappeared into the back before another word, Blossom asks," Why didn't you just tell him our names?" Ms. Bellum shook her head and said," There is a reason for that, but I can't tell you now, that man just seems off to me, I can't explain it but he just wasn't sending off a very positive emotion, it was like he was putting on a fake smile or something…. It's probably nothing let's just eat and get back okay?"

The girls nodded and ate up, Buttercup finishing as fast as possible and smiling in victory as she glanced to her sisters, the man once again approached this time an item was in his hands, he said," Here you go, it's a free Otto Time Diner model for your first time here, please except it is custom to the diner to give them to our valued customers." Blossom grabbed it and said," Thank you sir, you can tell your heads you did your job now, sorry if we seemed rude before, were just stressed is all, we moved here only a short while ago." The man said," well I guess I can understand that, moving can be tough on a kid, well I hope to see you again, please come again."

The four left but not before his eyes flashed on them, a long smile stretching across his face as they did. Entering her car Ms. Bellum drove back to their homes, she says as she gets out," alright now, since the day is already half way over, I suggest you get some rest and spend some time together, you will start your first day of school tomorrow." The girls nodded and thanked her for everything, nodding her head she quickly drove off and was soon gone in the city.

Bubbles walked into their room, she shouts," Girls look at the room, they painted it and everything, it doesn't even look the same as last night!" Buttercup and Blossom both rushed in, Blossom says," well she did say she was moving things in to make us more comfortable." Buttercup says," yah I'll say, would you look at the stack of music they bought me!" Bubbles hops to the bed as she snatches up the octopus doll, she says," Look girls, Octi!"

Blossom says," It looks like the professor must have given them to her to give to us, and look it's my bow and Buttercup your-" Buttercup snatched the blanket as she shouts," This thing is a menace, I'm going to get rid of it now!" Buttercup stomped away before hiding it, returning she says," There gone!" Bubbles says with a smile," Octi says you shouldn't throw things away that you like, he says it's bad for you to do that because it can mess with your child hood and cause you to go insane!"

Buttercup growled as she says," Insane huh, well tell "Octi" to keep his mouth shut, I don't want to hear it from an octopus doll since I hear it enough from Blossom." Blossom sighs as she says," Buttercup now isn't the time to squabble with Bubbles and her toy, I need your help, there is so much more that we don't know about, we have to find out what happened to the Professor." Buttercup nods her head in understanding, Bubbles says," alright Blossom so what did you have in mind then?"

Blossom shakes her head and says," I'm not sure yet Bubbles but we will think of something." Bubbles says," well Octi says that if we want to know the truth we have to start soon." Blossom says with a warm smile," Bubbles your idea is fine, but you don't have to give credit to your doll, we will start looking around in the morning, we might learn more at school to help us in our cause." Bubbles says," but Octi did te-" Buttercup interrupts and says," alright well you two can chat but I am going to bed!"

Stretching quickly she hops into her side of the bed and almost immediately dozes off, Bubbles sighs as she hugs onto her Octi even tighter, Blossom walks past her and gets into the bed, she asks," you coming Bubbles, we can talk later when we wake up?" Bubbles nods as she hops into the bed, she says," Goodnight Blossom, Goodnight Buttercup, Goodnight Octi." She heard the reply of her sisters as they began to doze off, she hugged the doll again before falling asleep, the eyes of Octi flash green afterwards.

Hundreds of digital monitoring systems float around the central chair as HIM tugged at his goatee slightly, relaxing back in the chair with a glass of wine as he did so. Mojo appears from another area nearby, walking over he shouts," HIM what is the meaning of this buffoonery, why is it when Mojo asks for his supplies you always lack in the necessary accountable money in order to buy such things so that I Mojo Jojo may create your machinery and the other necessary and complicated objects, for which you have taken Mojo and have given me my base for?"

HIM said sipping at his wine," Mojo, do you know why a monkeys fist is so valuable and is praised as a magical artifact?" Mojo taken back by the question does not answer, HIM continues," The answer if you haven't found it, is because everyone could care less about what that monkey has thought and what that monkey has to say and instead they think that anything with a thumb that isn't human is possibly smarter than other animals meaning they think that with a monkeys fist it will bring them closer to ultimate knowledge…."

Mojo asks angered," What are you even talking about!" HIM says," I could care less about your fist, about your brain, or about your money problems, Mojo I am not your personal nanny, I think you can take care of yourself, if you need money you don't work for it, you're a part of my team now, you're a villain now, you can steal all the supplies you need, you don't have to give a dime to those creatures in the world, go have some fun with your shopping now."

Mojo walked away unsure of what to think about what HIM had said, HIM turned to the screen closest to him, on it was a visual of the three girls within their home, watching from Bubbles toy Octi he said into it," Good night Bubbles…." He snickered to himself as he sipped more of his wine. Moving his hand the screen moved back and one of the other hundred appeared, on it were a group of five, each staring at the screen.

HIM says," alright Ace, your time is almost up, All you need to do is cause some problems for the city, I am sure the girls will rise up to the occasion to save the day, Mr. Utonium did say they were heroic after all, I will send for you when you need to strike, is that understood?" Ace, the leader of the notorious GanGreen Gang smirked as he said," Loud and clear HIM, We'll be waitin' for the signal, just remember your part of the bargain, or else you is going to be a goner and you are going to wish you never did mess with my gang."

HIM slanted his eyes as he said almost emotionlessly," Ace just get ready…." The screen moved away as he pushed it back, turning fully around he stood from his chair and walked away. He moved his hand over the wall and a door appeared, leaving the control room he was met with a ton of light, walking over to a large machine he says to himself," Mojo you're an idiot….. You honestly think these machines will help you overcome your hatred for the humans, when you yourself don't even know why you hate them, which is why you make the perfect little pawn…."

HIM chuckled to himself, obviously amused with this fact. Spinning around he entered a secondary door near the first, a large room with tons of chairs along with a stage in it, walking onto it he says looking out," Well six down that's a start….." He walked back out of the room, not finding much interest in an empty room, walking back to the control room he quickly pulled up the Octi monitor, he could see the girls were still fast asleep, sighing he says," It's times like this I wish I could manipulate time." HIM however found that sleep was the best action to take as he dozed off as well, letting the cameras continue capturing everything of interest to him.

Mojo cursed under his breath, HIM didn't even take the slightest bit of consideration in deciding what to say to him, Entering his personal computer he began to enter information relating to his project, the retrieval of Project X and the chemical so he could make his own army of super beings, laughing to himself he says," HIM believe that he is incharge here, but I will show him that to mess with Mojo Jojo will only lead to your own defeat, he will not see me coming when I defeat him it will crush him!"

Mojo laughed a second time as he slammed his hands down on the blueprints he had, with these plans there would be no one to stop him from ruling the world and finally taking back the revenge he so desperately craved, although he had to admit the plan was a bit insane, he knew that there was no other option but this one. Smiling one last time he closed the blueprints, if this fell into the wrong hands he could kiss his plans good bye, he was smart but he wasn't smart enough to perfectly redraw his plans like he intended. Mojo slumped down into his bed, folding a sheet over himself he slowly fell asleep, a small glint flashed on the right side.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

Bubbles awoke peacefully as the sun appeared through the bedroom windows, she stretched before hugging her Octi and saying," It's such a beautiful day today, I can't believe we actually get to go to school, I heard Mr. Professor telling us about it once, but now it's really happening, I hope they like me, I am shy around new people." She smiled as she got out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, the sound of running water woke the other two up, Buttercup much more angered about waking up.

Blossom threw the blankets off; gaining a glare from her sister as she pulled Buttercup out of bed, pushing her away Buttercup shook her head as she quickly went downstairs. Bubbles emerged from the bathroom as Blossom entered, heading downstairs she sat at the kitchen table that had been brought in the day before, smiling she grabbed the cereal and poured a bowl as she says," Octi says good morning, so how was your sleep Buttercup, I had a dream about a rainbow."

Buttercup finished her milk as she said," Hmm what, oh right dream, nah I try to refrain from doing that, it causes my head to hurt when I think about what happened the next day when its foggy in my mind." Bubbles pouts as she asks," you're not just telling me that to stop the conversation right, you know that's not very nice to do?" Buttercup sighs before saying," Yes Bubbles, that is why, I don't want to talk about rainbows and dreams, that ain't my style alright."

Bubbles frowns before saying," Oh well, Blossom will just have to tell me hers then." Bubbles stands up before rushing towards her sister, Blossom, who was just coming down the stairs, felt Bubbles tackle her as she fell, Bubbles says with a smile," Blossom, Buttercup wouldn't tell me about her dream will you tell me about yours?" Blossom smiles and replies," Um sure Bubbles, I dreamt about the lab again, It's been on my mind for a few days now, it's all I can really think about."

Bubbles frowns as she says," I'm sorry Blossom, maybe school will help you take your mind off of the laboratory, what do you think Buttercup?" Blossom and Bubbles both turned to their sister, only to find an empty seat and the door opened, rushing out the two spot her walking towards the black car that had pulled up, both growled as Blossom shouts," Buttercup what are you doing, you left without us, where do you think you're going?"

Buttercup turned back nonchalantly and said," School what's it look like, Ms. Bellum is driving us there?" Bubbles and Blossom both shake their heads as they enter the car as well, shutting the doors the car instantly starts up and begins driving, Blossom asks," So how did you know her name Buttercup, I don't believe she ever told us?" Buttercup responds," Well when the professor was talking to her on the phone I may have heard him call her that, I just guessed it was her name since she sounds like the same woman."

Blossom nods her head, she says," Alright I just needed to know is all, it seemed strange is all, so what do you think Ms. Keane will be like?" Bubbles says," I bet she will be nice, she sounds nice doesn't she?" Buttercup scoffs and says," Bubbles you can't just say someone is nice, you have to learn there every action and catch there every movement, every fiber of their body will tell you what they are, that's how it works in battle and that's how it works in life."

Blossom shakes her head and says," I'm sure she is fine Bubbles don't listen to Buttercup she is just upset because she has to go to school." Buttercup growled under her breath, Ms. Bellum says," girls we will be arriving there soon, I have taken the liberty of picking up all the supplies that you will need for school, each bag is color coded to your likes, now girls the Professor would want you to act your best, is that understood?"

The three nod their head as the car pulls to a stop, opening the doors she lets them out, the three quickly grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed into the building. The school wasn't too big and only consisted of a few classrooms the front office and several other various areas. Heading towards the front office Ms. Bellum says to the man there," hello, I have three girls here and they will be enrolling into Ms. Keane's class."

The man smiled as he said," that's wonderful, I am sure your girls will love it here, we have the finest teaching program for the youth after all, or so I'm told." Ms. Bellum says, "Actually they are a friend of mines, he sent them to the city for difficult reasons, and the mayor and me decided to help them out, the first thing of course is to provide them schooling." The man nodded and said," Well in any case they will do fine here, the first classroom on the right is Ms. Keane's, have a good day now."

Ms. Bellum thanked him before leading them to the room, Ms. Keane was waiting for the other kids as the four entered, smiling she asks," Well hello there what can I do for you?" Ms. Bellum explains to her the same situation that she did before, Ms. Keane smiles again as she says," Well alright then I suppose that makes sense, so you and the mayor are helping these girls that's so sweet of you guys, I am sure they will fit right in with the class."

Ms. Bellum nodded her head before leaving, the three waved goodbye as they each took a seat, the bell finally rung and students quickly came into the class room, MS. Keane wrote something on the board before saying," Before we begin our lessons class, I would like to introduce three new girls that have moved here, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, please welcome them to our little classroom boys and girls."

The class welcomed them quickly before the class actually began, Ms. Bellum went back a bit to recap on what the kids were learning, however she found that they were rather skilled already, happy with this she began to lessons off where the last class had ended, she asked," now class can anyone tell me what the answer to this problem is?" A kid in the back rose his hand and said," 12?" Ms. Keane nodded and said," Good job Mitch, how did you solve the problem?"

Mitch shrugged and said," Blossom whispered the answer and I said it." Buttercup snickered as she says," way to go Blossom you gave away an answer isn't that against the rules or something?" Blossom half glares at her as she continued writing on her paper, Ms. Keane says," Okay then, how about we move on to something else for today, since you three are new here how about you tell us a little about yourselves?" Bubbles says happily," I love the color blue, I love to draw, I have a creative personality, and I have a stuffed toy named Octi, he is my favoritised toy!"

She pulled out the octopus and hugged it, Ms. Keane says," Well that's a very nice toy, what about you two?" Buttercup says," I think the color green is the coolest, I am tough and don't take nothing from nobody, I am hard headed apparently, and I love to get in trouble apparently." Ms. Keane says with a fake laugh," Huh well that certainly is interesting, alright what about you Blossom?" Blossom responds," I find that the colors pink and red speak most to me, I have a sensible personality, I love to read, I am very intellectual and I love to learn new things."

Ms. Keane smiles as she says," well you three certainly have interesting personality." One of the kids in the back asks," Hey where did your fingers and noses go?" the girls glanced at each other not sure how to answer that question, before they could however the bell rang, Ms. Keane says," alright class it's been a good day today, I'll see you again tomorrow have a nice night now." Ms. Keane waved to the kids as they left. Ms. Keane asks," Now girls those kids did bring up an interesting point, is there something wrong, any problems?"

Blossom says," actually Ms. Keane, we aren't exactly normal kids, you see we were actually um… created in a lab by a scientist, that's why we don't have fingers or ears and noses, but can still hear and smell and stuff?" Ms. Keane asks," So your trying to tell me that your experiments then, well I have to say it's hard to believe girls, you seem like normal girls, I can't really say I would have thought that, anyway girls it doesn't seem to bother anyone why don't you go home and just relax, tomorrow they will ask the same thing until someone answers."

The three nod as they float out, Ms. Keane didn't think about it until they were gone, they had been floating as they left, now she kind of thought more on what they had said, maybe it was time to talk to the mayor and his assistant. Blossom walked with her sisters, the three not really saying anything as they flew home, they decided flying was faster than taking a car, suddenly a loud noised caused them to stop in their tracks.

Again another loud noise, almost like a shout, Blossom says," Did you girls hear that, I think someone is in trouble?" Buttercup nods and says," I think your right, what should we do Blossom?" Blossom says with her eyes slanted," Come on girls, remember our training why don't we use it to good use, someone could be in trouble and now is our chance to help out, the professor did say we were created to help the world and that we were heroes, let's use the powers we were training with."

The three nodded and raced off towards the shouts," the three landed down as the noticed a group of five teens who were now smashing up some dudes car, across the street several other cars had been torn down and one completely flattened, one turned and said looking to the girls who were in a battle stance," Well now it seems we got ourselves three little girls here, what you doing outside the playhouse girlies?"

Blossom shouts," Don't talk down to us you bullies, you think you can do what you want and not pay for it, who do you think you are!" the man laughed as he says," Here her boys, she wants to knows who we are, well little girl we are the notorious GanGreen Gang, and I am Ace, the leader, and you girls are steppin in our territory, and if you don't want to end up hurt you had better move along." Blossom slants her eyes as she flies out at him.

Ace's facial expression changed from cocky to outright dumbstruck as he was hurled through the air and smashed into a car far off, he flipped around it and hit the pavement. Slowly he pushed himself up, his old looking shades now broken as he took them off before placing a new pair on, he says with his fingers clenched," Alright then, lets show them who their messin with, boys get em'!" The four other teens rushed out at the girls.

Buttercup took on the big one and the small one, Bubbles took on the strange eyes one and Blossom took on the strange nosed one. Buttercup quickly flew to the little one and knocked him at the big one, bouncing off of him he big one laughed before punching out at her, Buttercup ducked it but it struck the wall behind her and cracked through it, surprised she quickly hopped away, she thought," I can't get hit by this big guy or it will hurt."

Her thoughts however were ended quickly when the little one appeared and caused her to lose her footing and trip, the big guy launched up and tried to crush her, rolling out of the way she hopped into the air before charging into his head, the big guy was thrust back and struck the wall, Buttercup rubbed her head before ramming into the little one. The little one snatched her hair and pulled it, growling she rammed her head into the wall causing him to fall to the ground.

Bubbles spun as she avoided the strange bubble attacks he was using, kicking out she struck him in the stomach, he skid back before lashing out at her, Bubbles spun again trying to avoid him she struck a wall and was hit when he kicked her back, hitting against the wall she groaned as she elbowed him away, spinning a final time she knocked him in the head and slammed him into the wall.

Blossom was having the toughest time fighting, her opponent could easily dodge her attacks because of his strange body structure, he actually seemed to move like a serpent of some kind. Striking out he managed to hit her in the stomach, he said," Youssss hurt our leader now wessss are going to hurt youssss." He flung out and kicked her back, Blossom shot a beam of fire out of her eyes and struck him across the face, he was forced back as his face burned slightly from the heat.

The lasers stopped as he tried to adjust to her movements again, a solid kick to the jaw made him drop to the floor, kicking him in the head she sent him into the side of the building knocking him out, the three girls once again grouped together again, the leader of the gang glared as he said," Damn, you girls are tougher then you look. He didn't say anything about getting our butts kicked, we will meet again and when we do it will be much harder to beat us, come on boys!"

The other four were up again and quickly left with him, turning the girls realized that a crowd was now surrounding them, a few cheers went around as they thanked them for stopping the gang, Blossom says," It was our pleasure, we will do what we can to help, we were given these abilities for a reason, and we will protect anyone who is in danger." They flew up before taking off, they continued cheering as the girls disappeared.

" What is this bull HIM, you didn't say anything about us getting our rear ends handed to us by three little girls, you said that we got to go around smashing things up and that was it, who are these three girls kickin us around!" Ace glared at HIM who simply smiled at him, ruffling his hair he says," Oh Ace you're so simple headed, do you honestly expect such an easy task given to you, you should have seen this outcome before you listened to me, these three girls as you call them, are nothing more than an item to me, and I need to know everything about them, you villains are going to give me that information!"

Ace approaches angrily as he says," You made a fool out of me and my team, and you will pay up for deceiving us!" HIM chuckled as he says," You're a simpleton Ace, you only care for one thing in life, now get out, I still need you to get the information, and you're not getting paid for getting your butt kicked just yet, you have some more tests to run." Ace hissed as he said," you said the wrong words HIM!" Ace swung his fist out and made direct contact with the back of HIM's neck.

HIM buckled to the floor as Ace tackled him to the ground, Ace struck him in the chest several times and kicked him, raising off the ground he says," Just what I thought, weak!" the being on the ground suddenly turned into black goo, Ace's eyes shot open as he spun around, HIM's hand wrapped around his throat as he was forced against the wall, HIM leaned very closely as he whispered into his ear," Now what was that little word you just called me?"

Ace coughed as he tried to talk, he managed to say," Wea-ak.." HIM said while tapping his forehead," Ah yes that's right!" His hand released from Ace's throat, as Ace went to grab his neck, he felt the metal edge of the back of HIM's boot touch his face as he was sent head first to the ground, stomping on his right arm HIM leant down as he clutched him by the throat again, this time pressing it harder against the ground.

He says through clenched teeth," Get up off the ground, wipe the blood from your face and get moving, I want a report to me tomorrow, if you don't have a single amount of data for me so help me I will rip your lungs from your body and force you to breath outside your body!" HIM puled Ace up and threw him to the door, he tripped as HIM said," Now get out of my sight!" Ace rushed out of the room as he quickly exited the building they were in.

HIM clutched as his hands, looking down he says examining them," That was almost to close, that idiot would have been a goner if I hadn't remained calm, I am going to have to teach these lousy villains a thing or two about respect for their superiors if they don't start filling their parts of this little bargain, Ace you idiot, you almost crossed me, do it again…. And I won't have to worry about you again!" Mojo walked in, seeing HIM was fuming, he was about to leave," Mojo get over here…."

Mojo grunts as he realized HIM knew he was there, moving over he asks," What is it HIM?" HIM glares as he says," You use that tone with me again you won't be using your mouth to talk again, now listen here you monkey I don't trust Ace at all, he isn't smart, he isn't tough, and he isn't good at anything, the only good he presents to me is that he can get the girls data, I need solutions, since you're the smartest of my minions I can only guess that you will have a better suggestion then anyone else?"

Mojo nodded his head and said," I can understand your frustration HIM, truly out of anyone else in this world Mojo Jojo, has the most reason to hate the world, if you are to succeed you will need to present yourself to the world as that evil that will cause there downfall and its destruction, otherwise you may just be seen as the figure head of the villains." HIM growled at this, he knew what Mojo said was true, but that truly angered him, smiling again he says," Well Mojo it seems that that noggin of yours can help me more than I thought, you may leave now Mojo, I have much to prepare, and no time to waste….."

Mojo nodded his head as he left, HIM turned towards the hundreds of screens, smiling he said," And soon you three girls will be all mine, and there won't be a soul on the face of this damned earth that will stop me from my goals to destroy them all, and to think the humans believe you there salvation, when in reality you are the key to their destruction, it's almost poetic!" He laughs to himself as the air heats up in the vast darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

Buttercup watched as the sun died down, they had been flying for a little while and decided to check out the town they were in. They first searched around for stores and such, surprisingly there was a plentiful amount of restaurants and markets for food, Buttercup however found the most interest in the steak house that was a famous tourist attraction in the town. As they continued flying around they managed to find the mayor's office, they themselves had no seen the mayor, Blossom says," Hey girls, what do you say we check in with the mayor, we haven't seen him yet and haven't thanked him for the items they bought us."

Bubbles say happily," that sound wonderful, I wonder what he will be like, he must have a wonderful personality and friendly nature!" Blossom says," Bubbles he will probably be sophisticated enough to lead the people, but humble enough to help out three girls in need of supplies without charging them anything or considering splitting them apart." Buttercup rolls her eyes before saying," He is probably an idiot with a Childs brain set and a childish nature." Blossom sighs as she says," You don't have to be negative Buttercup."

Buttercup says with a frown," sorry, things are just getting on my mind; let's just see this mayor guy or whatever." Landing the three enter the large building, a lady at the front smiles down at them as she says," hello there little girls, what can I do for you?" Blossom says clearing her throat," Sorry to drop in suddenly, but we wanted to speak to the mayor?"

The lady nods and says," Well alright I am sure he isn't busy right now, go right ahead in, his secretary will be waiting by the door, just ask her to see him, if you wish to speak to any of the other visiting mayors or leaders in some cases, just ask." Blossom thanked her before they each went down the hallway leading to two large wooden doors, Ms. Bellum said," Hello girls, I didn't expect to see you here yet, are you going to speak to the mayor?"

Blossom nods as she replies," Now girls there is something I would like you to know, the mayor is nice and all, but he is a little-" She is interrupted as a shout from the other room cuts her off," Ms. Bellum could you come in here please, I need some help with err, this stupid, err thing!" The girls glance behind her towards the doors, Ms. Bellum says," Alright then, come on girls." Ms. Bellum opened the door and the four entered the three instantly stopping as their eyes laid on the smaller man trying to open a jar of pickles, but struggling as if he were fighting to the death.

Ms. Bellum shakes her head as she walks over and unscrews it for him, smiling he says holding it," Oh hey looks it's the three girls again, hiya girls what do you want?" Buttercup smirks as she says to the other two," Ha told you." Blossom disregards the comment and says," well we didn't get an opportunity to thank you for helping us Mr. Mayor, we were wondering if we could help this town, we stopped this team of green skinned freaks earlier and we couldn't help but wonder if the town needs help."

The mayor says with a smile," Well that sounds super girls, and hey maybe you we could get you a phone we could call you with, and maybe every once in a while you could, I don't know, come and open my pickle jars for me… Oh this is just so exciting, excuse me girls, I just have to go and share the joy." The mayor hopped from his chair before scurrying away. Ms. Bellum says leading the girls back to the front," We will get a phone to your home soon, the mayor as you could see isn't the brightest of people, but he means well and is kind hearted, come back whenever you feel like it the mayor won't mind and neither will anyone else, I will send over some food soon they will buy some necessary food for you, the mayor had already stated he will provide full with everything you girls need."

Bubbles hugged her as she said," Oh thank you so much, you're so kind to us!" Blossom pulls her sister off as she says," Sorry Ms. Bellum, but what she says is true, if it hadn't been for you something bad could have happened, we aren't sure quite what yet, but we know that much, again thank you." Blossom nods one last time before they depart, Buttercup growls as she says," man this is boring, I haven't even got a training session in and I am starting to get on the edge of my sanity." Blossom turns back worried, there sister had always loved fighting and combat, a trait she gained ever since she was created, a habit that wasn't the best to have.

_Flashback_

_Blossom walked towards the professors room, she was wearing a blank white suit on that they had given her, only here had green along the sides, entering she asks," Professor have you see Bubbles or Buttercup, I usually don't lose those two but now I can't find them?" the Professor turned towards me, smiling he said rubbing his chin," well let me think now, last I saw, I think bubbles was in the vegetation and plantation section, she wanted to check on Chuck, that Venus fly trap she befriended, as for Buttercup you might want to talk with Mojo on that one, he should be keeping an eye on all of you since that's his duty here."_

_Blossom nodded her head before rushing out, the suit cut most of her powers off but she could still fly for short periods of time. Entering the plantation section she quickly makes her way past the large tulips, dandelions and sunflowers, before finally finding the middle of the plantation, a large Venus fly trap was bobbing its head slightly up and down, Bubbles sat near it talking to it, smiling every once in a while as she continued to talk with it._

_Blossom floated over, she says sternly," Bubbles, I thought I told you guys to wait in our rooms before we left?" Bubbles, still smiling, turns as she says," Sorry about that Blossom, Buttercup left before I awoke from my nap so I thought it was alright to leave too, but Chuck is doing fine today, he says that you should try and relax otherwise your mental state could crash on you and cause harm to your body as well, Chuck also says he wants some food, I will send for the flies in a bit."_

_Blossom sighs as she says," Alright then Bubbles, but please try and at least tell me when you're leaving alright?" Bubbles nods her head as Blossom says," alright then, have fun I will see you at our room, I need to go and see were Buttercup ran off to." Bubbles nodded her head again as Blossom quickly exited the plantation. Turning several different directions she found the hallway leading to the upper areas, climbing up the stairs and finally a ladder she made it to the tower structure within the confined area._

_Entering it she says," Hello….. Mojo…. Are you in here? Mojo?" something drops in front of her causing her to jump back in defense position, walking out the ape asks," What is it that you want, need, care for, and need assistance with that must take up the time of Mojo Jojo, and not another's?" Blossom asks," I was wondering if you may have seen Buttercup around, I can't seem to find her, and I need to tell her off for leaving without telling anyone."_

_Mojo grunts as he says," Very well, if you will just leave me alone, she went into the simulation room about two hours ago, now leave Mojo to his reading." Mojo pulled a book out of his suit and hopped back onto his hammock. Blossom says under her breath," How didn't I know she was there." Rushing out of Mojo's room she climbs down the ladder and stairs and enters the main room again, flying across the room she stops in front of a large metal door, the sign flickered reading "training in progress."_

_Blossom looked through the windows outside of the room as she entered, several other scientists were there as well, typing down different amounts of levels of energy spikes. Blossom looked into the glass to see what was going on. Buttercup took heavy breaths as she gazed at the several strange robots that were circling her. As they flew at her she quickly dodged them and smashed them into the others, several more appeared behind her as she flipped and dodged them as well, blasting lasers she melted them down._

_Two building collapsed near her as larger Mech robots landed down near her, flying out of the first ones way she made her way towards a second one, slamming into it she forced it back and cracked part of its hull, one from behind tried to swipe at her, dodging she spun back and kicked it, the first one however struck her with several missiles causing her to slam into the ground below, creating a small crater she rose off the ground, wiping the small amount of blood off of her face, rushing out her speed seemed to increase as she slammed into one after the other, encasing her body in a green haze she smashed through the final robots and obliterated them._

_Landing down she says with a wave to the glass," Come on dudes.. I'm.. I'm just getting warmed up!" The scientists nod as the begin inputting more data, Blossom shaking from the fear she may get hurt. Buttercup suddenly slams into the glass and slides down it, she growls as she turns around. A bright red robot was now standing where she had been. The scientists shrugged towards each other, not sure whether it was one of the programs, they hadn't set the stage up, so they figured it was a part of the training, Blossom however got a different feeling," Buttercup come out of there!"_

_Buttercup roller her eyes, wiping her hand down her face she felt a stinging sensation as she touched the bloody cut that it had made, smiling she says," Not yet Blossom, I am not done training yet!" Rushing out she slammed her hand down where the robot was, or had been, since it was no longer there, turning she spots it above her. Flying up she kicks out only for the robot to block it, grabbing her foot it swung incredibly fast before tossing her into the remains of a building._

_Throwing the rubble off of her she picked up a semi-truck that was damaged and tossed it, the robot was gone in a flash, spinning Buttercup managed to strike it from behind her, the robot quickly recovered and slammed into her, socking her in the eye she was sent hurdling into several building before the final collapsed on her. She spat blood from her mouth as she rose up from the rubble, her legs wobbled for a bit before she finally stood up again._

_She wiped her mouth before she prepared for another attack, the robot however was finished waiting and was already at her side, Buttercup reacting quickly sent the edge of her boot onto its head, sending it into the ground she stomped onto its head, however not hearing the satisfying crunch as the robot flipped her off of it, while she was still staggering the robot slammed into her side before bashing her in the head with its head._

_Buttercup buckled to the ground as she grasped her head, rearing its leg back it knocked her in the side of the face, a satisfying snap as it cracked her jaw, she flew past the simulation town before hitting the edge of the world. She slowly rose as blood continued to run from her busted jaw, she took a few deep and ragged breaths as her body was covered completely by green haze. The simulation world began to rock including the entire base that they were in as she rushed out at the robot in a blink of an eye, traveling the distance between them, sending her charged fist straight into its head and smiling as it literal exploded from the impact._

_The robots body parts hit the ground as it was destroyed, Buttercup smiled, but her joy only lasted a few more second before she fell to the ground out cold. The scientists rushed in as soon as the simulation world died down, they took her body, as Blossom could tell it was extremely hurt, and carried her to the medical station for a hard days training, Blossom turned back to the room, the pieces of the robot were still there, the simulation had been terminated, shaking her head she walked away._

_Flashback End_

Shaking her head she finally heard the shouts of her sisters as they turned to Blossom, Blossom asks," What is it?" Buttercup says," Um you were sitting here for like ten minutes dreaming about something, can we please get home now?" Blossom nods her hear, but still the memories continue to fill her mind as she thought," why did it have to be me, what did I do to have to remember the laboratory?" Bubbles floated in front of her, concern taking over her normal happy persona, she asks worried," Blossom is everything alright, you don't look so good."

Blossom smiles as she says holding her head," Nothing Bubbles, its nothing, I am just having a headache or something, I am sure it will blow over." Bubbles smiled again, flying away she says," Okey dokey just checking!" Flying towards her sister Buttercup the two continued racing the other back to the house, Blossom landed last since she still had things to think about, Buttercup crossed her arms and said," I let you win you baby, you would have cried if I didn't!"

Bubbles sticks her tongue out as she says," you're just mad because you lost to me." Buttercup growled as she clenched her fists in anger. Blossom says walking in front of them," Now now, we don't have time for you two to fight each other, I think we need to research these green guys, if there bad for the city there might be more out there." Buttercup nods as she says," Yah your probably right, like usual…." Bubbles says confused," But we don't know where to start." Blossom replies with a smirk," I think I know where to start?"

"I have to say, she is much more clever then I was anticipating from the red one, I suppose that's why she is the leader after all, hmm I still need more data, Ace better not screw things up, honestly the guy is like a child, you tell him something and then he whines about it when something else happens that he wasn't expecting….." HIM sighed as he placed his glass down and began switching through the television screens, he says," Alright, I hate you three so much, but I need you to cause…. A distraction for the girls, all I need is SEVEN MINUTES, do you hear me?"

The three figures on the screen salute as the head says," Yah we hear you loud and clear se, and we will distract them for you see', but we still want our prize for doing this you red guy." HIM's left eye twitched as he said," Of course it will, now off you go." He shooed them away with his hands, the boss turns and says," Alright boys were moving out se." The two nod before following their boss out of the alley they were presently living in.

HIM takes a few breaths as he says," If I have to be this kind for long, I might not have enough energy to start cursing these villains for a failed job, or the energy to hold back…. MOJO!" HIM's voice rang through the entire building, Mojo instantly rushed in, actually scared of the sound, he asks," Yes HIM what is it?" HIM turns violently as he says," It's time to move out, I am heading away from the base for a while, I am entrusting its care to you, don't disappoint me…."

HIM rushed past him before disappearing down the hallways, Mojo turns slightly as he says," what is up with him, it has only been a few days since the girls were moved, and yet he is practically falling apart….. If this keeps up, Mojo Jojo, will not have to defeat HIM to conquer the world, Mojo Jojo can sense the change from HIM, and his downfall will be this change!" Mojo laughed to himself as he flipped his long cape around his body.

Turning around he gazes around the room that HIM always stayed…. Absolutely nothing, not a single thing was present from within the room, Mojo could swear that he talked to someone in here, the Ace fellow even mentioned strange things within there, he searched the walls as he continued his way around the room, it was almost alien to him how smooth the walls were and how the floor felt so much more cushiony then anything he had ever been on.

As he continued to search the room his hands suddenly felt across an oddly shaped hole, glancing closer he noticed that, compared to his hand, the hole was much larger than his and it had two different imprint areas, almost like a crescent shape. Mojo backed away he would definitely have to look into it much later, Mojo says to himself," I do not know as much as I thought I did about HIM, maybe I should rethink my strategies, recalculate, and conclude a new theory as to what HIM is planning and who HIM is, for it confuses Mojo Jojo to no end!"

Mojo growls as he spins around, walking out of the room he stops in front of the GanGreen Gang, turning he asks," tell me Ace, how is it you have come to work for HIM, I, Mojo Jojo need to know?" Ace, who was leaning against a shady area outside the base says," Well I can't really recall entirely, he saved me from a fire that killed my parents, you see the other members of the gang also had their family lost in a fire, which is why HIM thought it would be a good idea to pair us up as a new family, truth was, it was a good idea, we have never been stronger."

Mojo nodded, he didn't realize any of this, shaking his head he asks," Tell me, why is it that HIM saved you, Mojo is confused by why such a super villain would do this?" Ace scratched his head and said with a smile," Well I can't really answer that little pal, but all I know is that he said that he needed us and that we were important to him, anyone willing to give us a place to stay seems a good enough reason to work for the dude?"

Mojo suddenly spots the scar across his face, and the one left across his neck, smiling he asks," Oh and I bet that is so true, Mojo is joyed to hear this….. Tell me, how did you get those scars on your face and neck?" Ace froze up a bit, he asked himself," Why does he care about these?" Ace says," I got upset with HIM forcing me to get beat by those girls because he didn't tell us about them, so I tried to strike him, but I only hit this ink thing and it melted after I was done pummelin' it, he got me good after that and caused these, I don't see the relevance."

Mojo chuckled as he says," The relevance Ace, is that HIM, even though you are so important to him, threatened your life for one simple slip up, the relevance Ace, is that I Mojo Jojo, see straight through HIM's deception, and you lack the brains to do so properly, I pity your incompetence and it makes Mojo smile knowing that I know all of this without you even considering it." Ace lugged Mojo in the jaw, Mojo skidded back, a bit of blood dripped from his jaw as he growled, Ace says," Shut your trap you damned monkey, stay out of our way and we won't get to violent, am I right boys?" The other for nod as they walk away, Mojo glaring Ace down as they did.


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

Ms. Bellum turned to the mayor, he was simply doodling on paper and drawing himself as a large muscular man with long flowing hair, clearing her throat she got his attention, as he looked up she says," Mayor, I know your busy at the moment, but I was hoping you could look at something for me, I can't get my head around it, apparently the Professor has had dealings with you before, and has left me this note to give you and this box that still puzzles me."

The mayor took both items, placing the box on his desk as he flipped open the card, he read to himself," Hello Mayor, by now you know of the fate that has befallen me, I had reasons to believe he would be after me and my research, but he is after something else, I can feel it, it's true though what you said, the first time I saw him, it was like looking at a manipulator of reality, I don't know what it was but there was something off with this HIM fellow, I know your busy now, but in this box are several items, these Items will be particularly interesting to you, if you can unlock there secrets, you can still save my girls before he is able to get them, good luck to you."

Finishing the note the mayor said happily," well this all seems right Ms. Bellum, alright now you may step out; let me take a looky here at what we got?" Ms. Bellum stepped out as the mayor slowly opened the box, walking towards the windows he quickly pulled down all of the blinds; rushing to the door he carefully locked it slowly. He walks back to his desk and pulls out the items within, he says," Strange, so this is what the professor was talking about, I suppose I should have guessed but, I never would have…."

The mayor closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking things through he placed a key in the right side of his dresser, turning it three times to the right, four times to the left and one to the right a slot opened in the desk, pulling out a bag of leather he carefully unraveled it. Three items lay within, the first being a drill like tool with three barbed steel tip spikes along it with a strange illuminate handle, next to it was a two pronged device with a leather handle, and the final was a tube of black liquid.

Moving his eyes back to the items from the box he took the first one in his hands, examining it he slowly twirled it around, he said after some examinations," Very interesting, hopefully I can find out more from these then what I can just see." He glanced to the other items from the box, not sure how they were connected at all, sighing he placed them back within it, grabbing the drill tool he placed the object he still had in his hands in front of him, placing the drill against it he flicked the switch on it and began to drill, a loud screech echoed as he grinded against it, dropping the tool it stopped as it clattered to the ground.

The mayor, who had fallen over, slowly arose as he picked the tool back up, rubbing his head he placed the tools back within the slot and closed it, locking it again he took the key and placed it in his pocket. Picking up the item he had scratched he prepared to place it back when suddenly he noticed something along it, a black substance was slowly forming from the area he cut, it dripped down and hit the table as it began to pool there.

The mayor shook his head, turning he entered another section of his room, several books were lined on the shelves, pulling out a few of them he finally found a stone piece that was darker than the rest, pressing it in the ground to his right began to lift, a book appeared, resting on a pedestal of human bones the book was a combination of black with pink around the edges and written with the blood of many, the mayor gulped as he slowly walked to it, he only ever saw it once before, and that was a time he would sooner forger…

_Flashback_

_The mayor stood near a podium, he along with the Professor, Mojo Jojo, and a few others were awaiting for some kind of award for their services in Project X, The mayor turns and asks," So do you know what we will receive Professor?" The Professor turned to him, shaking his head he says," No I am not sure, but ever since that problem we had, our progress has sky rocketed, Mojo what happened with that man anyway?"_

_Mojo shifts and says," He offered me a position in which he wanted me, Mojo Jojo to join forces with him and a group that he was setting up, he did not mention to Mojo what, who, where, or why he wanted me." The mayor asks," I wonder what this man wants with you, I can only think that he can see your knowledge or that he really wants a pet but I doubt that much, I can only wonder the horror this guy must inflict on th-"_

_The mayor however is silenced as his mind becomes foggy, his eyes blur as he can no longer hear or see the Professor or Mojo, turning aimlessly he tries to find anything, suddenly his eyes fall to a door in the distance, he heads towards the door realizing just how strange it was, it was consisted of bones and blood which poured from the skulls of humans at the top of it, gulping the mayor entered the doors. As he entered the room all he could make note of was the bright pink carpeting underneath him._

_Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, turning around frightened his eyes met with a pair of bright and deadly green ones, he slammed against a wall as he says," Where the heck am I, what have you done with the Professor and Mojo?" The man laughed, however his laugh instantly had him dreading for his life, it was the same laugh that the professor has mentioned the being that interrupted there work had sounded._

_The man said smiling," you're here because I am going to offer you a deal, if you refuse I will just kill you now, your pals are fine for now, they haven't gotten too much in my way, of course they just might get in my way in time, but that's a matter for another day, you will take this and keep it close for the rest of your life." He pointed to his left showing the mayor a book standing atop of a pedestal, red and black blood dripping from it._

_The mayor shook as he approached it, the book had a dark essence arising from it, smiling into his face the man said," you will keep this for me won't you, after all who else to trust then the mayor of that sniveling little city of Townsville, I have had my eye on that city for a while now, mainly because of your…. Geode deposits, there…. Important to me, so you will keep this, and I will let you keep that ruffled up ugly thing you call a face."_

_He chuckled again, the mayor shaking in fear, this man just sent a chill down his spine breaking him of all his concentration and energy, the man said leading him to the door," the pedestal and the book will be in your office tomorrow at noon exactly, you will keep it under the book shelf as to not forget it, and remember, black blood is only found from demons, keep that in mind." He jabbed his finger into the mayors head, a searing amount of pain rushed through him as he awoke on the ground in front of the professor and the others, the professor helps him up as an ambulance arrives, taking him to a hospital as he blacks out_

_End of flashback_

The mayor slowly grabbed the book, HIM said that black blood belonged to demons, so the black substance from the object the professor had, were connected to demons somehow, scratching his head the mayor rushed back to his desk, placing the object into the box he closed it again, placing it into his desk drawer he begins to calculate his options, he says," On one side, HIM is a mass murderous villain with vast resources at his disposal, however, his role in society keeps him completely out of public ears and eyes, and out secret agent hasn't reported in for a while, our options are running low, those girls will be in big trouble if we can't come up with something."

The girls arrived at their home, another day at school had given them a chance to relax and think through there problem at hand, unfortunately each of them having a reason for why they thought they were in the city, Blossom turning says," Buttercup were you able to get the books I requested from Ms. Bellum?" Buttercup sighed before taking three books from her bag, along with some leather-bound pages.

Blossom took the books, examining the journal she asks," Um Buttercup, what is this?" Buttercup shrugs and says," Ms. Bellum says it belonged to a fellow scientist that worked on some Project with the Professor; she said it would help with our research." Blossom nodded as she placed it on the desk in front of her, pulling off some of the books she began to read them, the first being the history of Townsville, the second being a history of the mayor and the last being a history of the Professor.

Buttercup kicked the walls as she began to train on the granite around them, not training for an entire day had left her very tense, so beating through the wall was definitely a stress reliever. Bubbles sat in the middle of the two, her favorite toy Octi sitting in her lap, smiling she says," There just so happy today, it's surprising, usually they would have been fighting by now." She hugged the doll in an intense grip as she continued talking to it.

Blossom, who had finished the mayor's history began reading about the professor, she didn't find much from the mayor's history, only that he worked on some of the same projects that the Professor had, as she read through the professors history, he had quite a handful in the success of this very town even though he himself was never a resident, sighing as she closed it she says," I can't believe it, I was certain these would help us discover something about the professors reason for sending us away."

Buttercup shook slightly as she says," Who cares, it doesn't matter anyway, we are here anyway so we might as well make it as good as home was, it's better to just move on anyway…." Blossom's right eye twitched as she said," Buttercup that is no way to behave, we shouldn't just give up and stick to the fate that others have put on us, that is no way to look at this, there is no light in that path." Suddenly a rather loud and annoying phone rang, Blossom turned towards it, a strange clown like phone sat on their table, picking it up she asks," Hello this is Blossom speaking?" The mayor says," Oh goody you girls are there, well then I thought it was good to know that there has been a strange occurrences of robberies going around, we could really use you girls to, you know, kick their butts or something."

Blossom nods as she says," Alright mayor we will be down there to do what I necessary, alright girls we don't have time for our fighting, come on there are some kind of robberies going around and we need to stop the culprits." Bubbles stands as she walks over, Buttercup nods as the three take off out of the house. After another minute or two of flying the girls reach the city, Blossom turns her head to listen to anything of interest as her sisters wait for anything, sensing another cry for help she and her sisters take off in the direction, as they land they allow the dust to clear as they spot the criminals. Three amebas were stealing from the lemonade guy, who was shouting at them as they took his lemons.

The lead one, who was a bit bigger than the other two said," Come on boy we got the lemons se, so where do you think we should hit next se?" the one to his left, who was taller said," I don't know boss, maybe we could rob the orange stand?" The boss nodded as he turned to head towards it, it was then that the three spotted the girls that had arrived two minutes prior.

Smiling he says," Well what do we have hear se, I suppose your those three girls that we heard about se, the same ones that beat the GanGreen Gang, come on boys lets skedaddle." The three tried to rush away, the girls however proved they were too fast and were already in front of them before they got away, Blossom says," alright, put back all you stole and we will take it easy on you." The leader seemed to think for a moment before saying," Alright boys time for formation alpha!"

The other two jumped near him each holding a small item within their hands, each began to glow as they threw it down, a large amount of pink smoke clouded the girls vision as they shook it away, unprepared for the stupid attack, flying out of the smoke the three instantly spotted the ameba as they tried to run way, rushing outward the three kicked through them. The ameba crawl back into there forms again as they say," Hey watch were you throw those kicks, you might hurt the lemons!"

Blossom snatched one of them by there heads, barely able lift him she quickly put in the lemon box nearby, the ones they were stealing from, he squirmed for a bit but apparently couldn't get out, the other two girls shook their heads as they turned to the others two, snapping his fingerless hand the leader says," Darn it all, and we were so close to getting some lemons se, alright get him from the box would you, we need to go and patch up on techniques se."

The one near the boss of them grabbed the one in the box and pulled him out, he says," come on boss wants us to move out." As the three disappear Buttercup asks angered," Were those dorks really the villains we were supposed to fight, I mean seriously that was the most pathetic display I have ever seen in someone trying to be a villain!" Blossom scratched her head as she said," I don't know, but they don't seem to be the brightest of villains, I mean stealing lemons, is that even worthy of being a crime to call super powered people?"

Bubbles says with a short giggle," Well at least they were silly, they weren't mean like those big Meany heads that those green guys were, you know I think when you told us to look up who some of the criminals are in the town, I found out there criminal name." Blossom asks," Really, I tried but couldn't find much on them, where did you search?" Bubbles says," I looked up residents of Townsville, apparently there all a part of a gang together." Buttercup says," Well then I think I might know who we just fought with, there was a kid in our class talking about the lousiest pair of villain in town and said they were the Ameba Boys or something."

Blossom shook her head as she says," Well I think we can rue them out on who to suspect might know of the professor, they didn't seem brighter then elementary school kids if that smart." Buttercup laughed to this as she says," Yah, they probably don't even know how to steal anything that is of value like some lemons." Blossom turning around says," Alright girls our um, work here is done let's get back and keep up on our research."

Taking off in the air they almost thought they heard a short chant for them, smiling she says," Well it seems the town is rejoicing over that um, victory of ours." Buttercup responds," If that's what you can even call it." The three landed in there front lawn as they entered their home, however as they entered they noticed that the lights were now off, when they had them on when they left, they didn't take too much consideration as they entered however.

The three began there research again when suddenly they heard," Well, didn't expect you back so soon, I guess now that your hear I can talk to you in person instead of just leaving a note." The three turned as they hopped up in a battle stance, a man with a dark red lab coat on walked out from one of the side rooms, he was holding a note that he crumpled as he said," Well I guess that's just as fortunate."

Blossom felt uneasy about the man, first off he was a complete stranger that had entered their home, and he knew them somehow which was also suspicious, she asks," Is there a reason you need to speak to us, and is there any reason why we should trust what you have to say?" He chuckled as he says," Yes I suppose that a man wandering into your home without any kind of warning and without knowing him personally would draw a lot of suspicion to anyone, sorry for the rude entry but I have something for my collogue Professor Utonium, it's very important and I need to get it to him."

The girls slump down as they say," He isn't here; we were sent here for some reason and don't even know why we didn't see him off or why he did it to us." Bubbles was already tearing as the man says," Oh well I am sorry to hear that, I mean I already knew he wanted me to bring this to you girls since he died and al- I mean." The girls each turned to him confused and surprised, the man says," Oh I see you didn't know did you… I am sorry I though the mayor and Ms. Bellum would have told you that."

Blossom asks," Wait, he died, is-is that why we were sent to Townsville?" She was shaking as the man said," Probably, I did know the professor for some time, you see I helped him out in the same project that created you, I was there when Mojo was taken by HIM, I also saw you girls off when you traveled with Ms. Bellum to this town, I have even had some dealing with the mayor here, so you could say I know a lot about you already." Blossom says wiping the tears from her eyes," Wha-what did he want us to have Mr."

The man said," He said to keep this with you in your home, he said it is very important and that it could change the fate of the world, I would head these words with care." The man placed a blackened claw that was resting within a case, on the table near them, there was black blood dried around it, the girls each took disgust in the sight of the strange and old object, the man said," By the way, the name is Professor H, I will be coming around to check on you three whenever I have time, is that alright with you?"

Blossom says while still looking to the claw," um... yes, sure that is fine, I guess any friend of the Professors is a friend of ours, thank you for telling us the truth of why were here, I still can't believe the professor is….. Dead…." The girls began to cry again as Professor H waked towards the door, placing a black rose on the table he said," If it means any difference, I was there on the day he died, I could only watch since there was no way I could stop it, again sorry for your loss." Bubbles helped the man out, since he had a few other items with him as well, as she was helping place his thing within the car she glanced to him, however for a moment she could swear that his arm had morphed slightly, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she looked back, he was looking down as she asks," Something wrong?" She shook her head as she said," No nothing…" He nodded his head before entering his car, driving away he waved his hand to them as they slightly waved back, heading into their home to think on what they had heard.


End file.
